


Serial Killer

by teacuphazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Homicide, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rimming, in band but still au, neither harry or niall die i promise, neither niall nor harry die i promise, niall and harry are out in public yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphazza/pseuds/teacuphazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been unfaithful and Niall knows just how to get even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to post this for like 287402398 years but i finally got around to it and now i'm really happy. based off of lana del rey's song 'serial killer', hence the title. please leave feed back because i'm actually proud of this one!

**Harry's been unfaithful and Niall knows just how to get even.**

**_Baby, I'm a sociopath,_ **  
**_Sweet serial killer._ **  
**_On the warpath,_ **  
**_'Cause I love you_ **  
**_Just a little too much._ **

**\---**

**i.**

Niall sits at home alone at two in the morning with the tele on, along with the stereo hooked up to his iPod and his headphone in one ear from his laptop. There's a bowl of chips sitting on the coffee table long forgotten, an empty beer bottle sitting on the right side of the bowl while a half full one sits on the left. Niall's casually scrolling through tumblr and messing around on youtube to pass the time until Harry returns home.

Harry had told him that he was going to go to a movie with Louis and Niall really has no problem believing him because so far Harry hasn't lied to him. Ever. Except for that one time when he told Niall he was going out to lunch with his mum and ended up going out to see a movie with the new blonde stylist Lou is mentoring. Or maybe that one time when he told Niall he hadn't been drinking but ended up with a hangover the next morning nonetheless. Or that time when he told Niall he couldn't go to his brother's wedding because he was going to be busy in his home town visiting his sister but really he was caught with another tall blonde in London at a club.

But Niall refuses to believe that Harry would lie to him.

So he waits up for Harry like a good fiance, with a long forgotten dinner waiting for the curly haired lad on the kitchen counter. He's been waiting for four hours so far and still no Harry, but again, he's a faithful boy that wants to wait for his fiance to return so that they can cuddle in bed until they fall asleep peacefully like ever night.

Niall waits for another hour before the lock on the door finally jingles and the door pushes open, a stumbling Harry falling into the house along with a skinny blonde in a skimpy looking dress. Harry doesn't seem to notice that Niall has stood up from the couch to watch what was going on and he really doesn't seem to notice that Niall's there at all. All he does is drag the blonde girl further into the house, giggling and hiccuping along with her to some unspoken joke, or at least that's what Niall hopes.

"Harry?" Niall calls, eyebrows scrunched together as he takes a step closer to the door to get a better view of the two drunken people. Harry just glances over at Niall and giggles a little. "Niall! Look who I found," he hums, holding up the girl's hand with their fingers tangled. "Isn't she pretty?"

Niall probably would've been hurt if he hadn't had such a strong belief that Harry would never do anything to hurt him. "Yeah, um. Why is she here, exactly?" Really, Niall doesn't want to sound rude, his words having left his mouth a bit harshly, but the two drunks don't seem to notice. "She's too drunk to go home so I offered to take her here. Aren't I a good friend?" Harry slurs, still giggling to himself with glazed over eyes.

Niall chooses to ignore the way the red lipstick that matches the shade on the girl's lips is smeared on the corner of Harry's mouth or how the girl is eyeing Harry up and down like she wants to devour him. "Uh, yeah, I suppose you're a very good friend." He smiles instead, going to shut the door that had been left open in neglect.

"Hey, Ni?" Harry hums after Niall closes the door, throwing an arm over the girl's shoulder lazily. At the sound of his name, Niall turns and faces towards the two. "I think we should be good hosts and let Macy here sleep in our bed with me. Doesn't that sound nice?" Harry hums again and, after a short giggle, the girl covers her mouth. "'M name's Marcie," she corrects, and Niall ignores the little smirk on Harry's face afterwards.

Niall nods a bit and purses his lips. "Alright, I suppose that would be nice of us," he smiles, turning to go down the hall a little ways to Harry and his bedroom. He opens the door for the two, letting them slip past his body, before the door is slammed in his face and Niall is left there to sigh. Without a second thought, though, he turns on his heel to head back to the living room where he had spent the whole day so far.

Once there, Niall turns off the tele and the stereo, closing his laptop and putting it in the spot between the couch and the arm chair. He cleans and tidies the coffee table before he grabs a blanket and fluffs a pillow, laying down on the semi uncomfortable couch to sleep.

But Niall doesn't acknowledge the sounds coming from the bedroom on the other end of the flat. He refuses to accept the fact that maybe, just  _maybe_ , Harry might not be doing what he said he was. Because Niall knows Harry would never lie to him. He just knows it.

**ii.**

The next morning Niall wakes up to the front door clicking closed.

It's not a loud sound and it's not annoying. He's heard it plenty of times before, actually. It just makes him wonder why everyone leaves so early in the morning. There's alway a little voice in the back of his head that tells him the same thing every time, too, but Niall pushes it away because Harry would never cheat on him. Never.

Niall figures that maybe Harry will want some advil for his head when he gets up, so he gets up himself and goes to the kitchen to fetch him water and two small pills. He walks to the bedroom, peeks his head in to see Harry's alone, naked, in bed, and steps in the room fully to place the glass on the nightstand on Harry's side. There are clothes from last night scattered about on the floor, and Niall bends down to pick everything up and put them in a basket to take to the wash.

Niall does what he does most mornings; takes the laundry to the laundry room and sorts out the clothes to see if there's enough for a new load. He empties the pockets and, like usual, there are slips of paper in Harry's pockets with random girls' numbers on them. And like every morning, Niall tells himself they're from fans that got lucky enough to slip something into Harry's pockets when he's out.

After the laundry's sorted and a load is in the washer, Niall puts all the random things that were in the pockets in seperate jars on the shelf- one for Niall's things and one of Harry's. He takes the laundry from the dryer and the things that are hanging up to dry to fold them, taking them out to the living room to lay things out. He's careful not to make too much noise in case it wakes Harry, being quick to put everything away and get the house tidied.

Like every morning, Niall finishes cleaning and heads to the kitchen to make him and Harry breakfast. It's usually just waffles or something of the sort but today Niall makes them bacon and one-eyed sandwiches.

By the time he's finished with breakfast, Harry stumbles past the kitchen and into the living room to flop down on the couch. Niall smiles softly, humming to himself as he plates everything up and takes it to his fiancé whom he adores.

The tele is turned on on a low volume, and Harry takes his plate of breakfast without a word. Niall doesn't think anything of it, knowing that Harry was usually just tired when he was hungover, so he just sits and eats in silence as Harry does the same. There's some cartoon on and really Niall doesn't like the show but he knows Harry enjoys it so he lets him watch.

After Harry's done he sets the empty dish on the coffee table in front of him and Niall puts it under his own empty plate as he stands up and takes everything to the kitchen. He washes the dishes and cleans up the rest of the food, putting the leftovers in the fridge before he returns to the living room.

Harry has his arms open for Niall once the blond enters the room, and Niall smiles when he walks over to Harry and his arms wrap around his hips before he kisses Niall's waist lightly. Niall's fingers immediately reach down to play with Harry's curls, trying to flatten out the mass of messy strands that are aranged in such a way that looks like sex hair.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" Niall murmurs, scraping his fingers over Harry's scalp softly. Harry only really replies with a grunt, burying his face in Niall's soft belly. Niall nods and continues on with running his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry keeps his face buried in Niall's tummy for a while longer with his thumbs rubbing circles in Niall's hips until finally he pulls away slightly to look up at Niall. "You didn't give me a morning kiss," he mumbles, moving his left hand from Niall's hip to spread over Niall's tummy and up his chest.

Niall smiles softly and leans down to kiss Harry's forehead and then his lips. "Better?" He giggles. Harry nods slightly and closes his eyes. "I love you, you know that?" He whisperes, and a wide grin spreads on Niall's face. "I love you, too. Forever and always," he hums.

Harry lets out a content sigh and lets go of Niall, laying back on the couch. "My head is killing me," he grumbles a little, rubbing at his temple. Niall nods and goes to switch off the tele along with the lights, walking to Harry and kneeling down next to him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks gently, as to not make Harry's head hurt worse, and rubs Harry's upper arm.

Harry's about to open his mouth to say something when instead he shakes his head and turns on his side on the couch so that his face is facing the back of the couch. But then he remembers that maybe some water would do his head good, so he turns his head back to Niall a little more. "Do we still have any of that sparkling water I like left?" He asks, and Niall has to rake his brain to remember.

Finally Niall sighs and shakes his head. "No, but I could run to the store and get you some if you'd like?" He suggests, and his mouth breaks into a small smile when he sees Harry nod. That's one thing Harry really loves about Niall; that he'd do anything for him even if the task is ridiculous. With a nod and a kiss on the cheek, Niall leaves the curly haired boy to sleep on the couch by himself.

**iii.**

Niall comes back home an hour or so later with a few grocery bags full of different items of food they need for later that month. There are some bottles of sparkling water in one of the bags and Niall makes sure to grab them all and put most of them to chill in the fridge before getting one out to give to Harry.

Once he grabs the bottle, he makes his way through the house to find Harry so he can give him what he went out of his way to get. When he does find Harry, he's on the phone with someone, his voice hushed, so Niall hides behind the wall to listen for when he's done.

There's a little laugh and, "I can't wait to see you this weekend, babe."

And Niall's eyebrows scrunch together for a few reasons. One, he and Harry had planned to work on their wedding plans this weekend and, two, who would Harry be calling babe? But Niall knows that he's probably just talking to one of his friends from his home town or maybe his sister.

There's another laugh and an adoring hum. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye, babes."

With that, Niall hears shuffling and the noise for an iPhone locking. Niall hurries to go back to the kitchen, opening the bottle for Harry and getting out a glass to pour the liquid into. Harry shows up in the doorway, smiling like a lovesick puppy. He steps further into the kitchen and kisses Niall on the nose.

"Hey, baby," he hums, wrapping his arms around Niall. "Hey," Niall hums back and, turning in Harry's arms, he pecks his lips. "I got you your water." He smiles, reaching for the glass, but Harry grabs his wrist and holds his palm up to kiss it. "I don't need it. You were taking too long so I went to the store and got some myself."

Niall frowns slightly but nods anyway, resting his head down on Harry's shoulder. "Why didn't you text me? I could've just come home," he mumbles, pursing his lips into a tight line. There's no response, instead only a shrug from Harry, so Niall just sighs lightly and nods again.

They stand like that for a while, in a small embrace that they used to share all the time but haven't taken part in for a while. Then Harry gets a text and Niall feels his phone vibrate on his leg as a little ding goes off, so Harry pulls away from him to look at the screen, a smile blooming on his face the second he sees it. Niall can tell there's a picture attached to the message and he's curious as to what the picture might be, but Harry's locked the screen again and pulled away from Niall completely.

"I'll be back, baby," Harry smiles at Niall, walking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Niall can hear the lock click on the door and, from previous experiences, he knows that Harry won't be out of the room any time soon. He's never been this curious before but for some reason he's compelled to put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything.

There are muffled sounds coming from the room and Niall thinks maybe Harry stubbed his toes or something because of the groans he hears. He wants to knock on the door to see if Harry's okay but just as he raises his hand to knock, there's a sound that Niall's sure is, "ooh, yes baby," but of course Niall's just imagining things because Harry's alone in there.

After hearing more sounds that confuse and frustrate him, Niall backs away from the door and decides that maybe he should just go back to wash a load of towels or something.

**iv.**

Niall's halfway done with most of the laundry when Harry walks in with more laundry; his clothes from just then and a towel covered in what looks like cum but Niall doesn't really care. He takes everything that Harry gives him before Harry disappears and Niall's left to clean again.

**v.**

It's been a long day of being a housewife for Niall and he's ready to collapse in bed but the sheets and covers need to be washed because he's pretty sure Harry did some wanking when Niall was gone. So instead of sleeping like he would have liked, Niall strips the bed of everything, loads it into the washer, and puts the towels from the load before into the dryer.

He changes the bedding and is about to fall into the bed when he remembers that he needs to take a shower and sighs, dragging himself off to the bathroom to strip down. Once he steps into the shower, he cleans himself thoroughly and is rinsing himself off when he hears the bathroom door click shut and the sound of a belt hitting the floor. Seconds later Harry slips in the shower with him and wraps his arms around Niall's waist.

"Hey, baby," he hums in Niall's ear and Niall shudders a little. "Hey," he responds lazily, pulling away from Harry slightly to rinse his hair out more. Harry lets him finish rinsing before he pulls Niall close to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. Then his lips leave Niall's and instead press to Niall's jaw and down his neck.

Niall's grinning softly, his hands resting on Harry's chest as his eyes close. There are lips on his collar bone now and Niall lets out a little giggle. "Hazza, I'm so tired," he whines low in his throat, and Harry bites down softly on the weak spot on his neck.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry hums teasingly against spot on his neck, and Niall hits Harry's chest playfully. "Just not tonight, babe," Niall says, and Harry pulls away from his neck to peck his lips. "Fine, but you're gonna make it up to me later, yeah?" He asks.

Niall only nods, and Harry kisses his lips sweetly before he reaches behind Niall to turn the water off. Harry pulls the curtains open and Niall stretches his arm out to grab a towel to hand to Harry before he gets himself one. As Niall dries himself off, Harry walks to the bedroom dripping wet and Niall knows he's probably going to have to clean that up before he gets in bed in case one of them slips from it in the middle of the night.

He takes his towel and, deciding to be lazy, he drops it on the floor on top of the puddles to mop up the water that way. His pajamas are on the counter but instead of getting into the pants and shirt he just slips on his boxers and heads back to their room. Harry is already laying in bed, on his phone, and he doesn't really seem to notice Niall until the blond is standing at the foot of the bed. A smile lights up on the green eyed boy's face and he puts his phone down on the nightstand.

"Very sexy," he teases Niall, making the older boy blush slightly as he gets under the covers and crawls into Harry's arms. "Shut up," he mumbles bashfully, and doesn't miss the little chuckle that leaves Harry's lips. It's cute really, and Niall doesn't mind when his chest rises and falls unevenly underneath his head because of it.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Harry murmurs, pressing a small kiss to the top of Niall's head. Niall hums and responds with a, "'night, Hazza," before he closes his eyes and Harry does the same. They fall asleep peacefully, cuddling close like Niall wanted last night but never got.

**vi.**

Niall wakes up the next morning alone in bed, sitting up with a sigh. There's a note on the side of the bed saying that Harry went out for a jog but for some reason a voice in the back of Niall's head is saying that he shouldn't believe him. And again, Niall ignores the voice.

Instead he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to grab himself some breakfast, which is really just leftover bacon and a one eyed sandwich from yesterday. He lounges around on the couch for about an hour to watch a re-runs of Supernatural, folding laundry that just came out of the dryer.

Soon though, the front door opens and Harry walks in wearing basketball shorts and a tank that's got wet spots under his arms and in a ring around the collar low on his chest. Harry slips his trainers off and walks to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, going to the living room afterwards.

He sees Niall and walks over to him, pulling him into a quick hug, and Niall protests with a whine. "Harry! Get off me, you're gross," he hits at Harry's chest, and Harry only laughs and presses a kiss to Niall's cheek. "Love you, too." Harry mocks, letting go of Niall. Niall's now making disgusted faces and grabbing a towel to wipe Harry's sweat off his bare chest.

Once he's kind of satisfied with the results of his 'cleaning', he throws the towel at Harry, who's still laughing at Niall's reaction. "Go take a shower, ya' cunt," Niall huffs, and Harry rolls his eyes playfully and kisses Niall's cheek. "Alright, I will. I'll be back," Harry smiles before he leaves.

The door's just clicked shut when Niall hears Harry's phone recieve a text, and he wants to go tell Harry but he hears the shower start and he knows it's too late. So instead he does something he's never, ever done before. He goes over to Harry's phone and checks the message, his eyes widening when he sees something that's obviously a girl in lingerie with a message attached to it that says, ' _Woke up this morning wet for you_.' and Niall's jaw drops to the floor.

He locks the screen quickly, taking a deep breath, before he unlocks Harry's phone once more and looks through the different texts from various girls; all blonde and all slutty looking. There are texts from every one of the blondes and they are all not very clean texts. Mainly sexts and naked pictures of them. When he's had enough, he locks the phone and sets it where it had been.

And Niall still tells himself that nothing is wrong.

**vii.**

It's the weeked that Niall and Harry are supposed to plan their wedding but so far Harry hasn't come home to help Niall.

He left to grab some things from the store and told Niall he'd be home by noon, but it's eight now and Niall's got most of the stuff done besides things he needs Harry's approval for. Niall kind of wonders where Harry has gone to be so late but he trusts Harry to know what to do.

Niall texts Harry, asking him if he wants him to save him dinner or just make enough for himself, but Harry's iPhone vibrates from the charger on the kitchen counter, so instead Niall texts his Android and waits. He waits until nine when his stomach starts to make satanic noises and he's forced to get up and make some microwavable mac and cheese.

He's able to eat it quickly and watch some tele before he gets bored and pulls out his phone to scroll through twitter. Out of instinct he goes to Harry's page, looks at his bio that still has ' _Happily engaged to the lovely Niall Horan_ ', and smiles before he looks through his mentions. There are a lot of 'follow me!'s and 'I love you's and of course 'kill yourself's but he doesn't really pay attention to them. Mostly he's looking for anyone who has seen Harry on the streets, maybe.

Finally he finds a few pictures of Harry walking around London with a tall blonde with blue eyes next to him, and Niall immediately recongnizes her as the blonde that sent a picture of her in lingerie to Harry's phone.

Something inside Niall snaps and his head turns to the phone on the kitchen counter, frowning ever so slightly. He gets up and walks to the phone, typing in the lock code to get to Harry's contacts. Niall's actually surprised when he sees how many blonde, blue eyed beauties Harry has programmed into his contact list. It angers him, actually. But he keeps calm about it when he gets a pen and paper and writes down the numbers, emails, and any other ways to get ahold of them that Harry put down.

It takes a while and the whole time Niall's writing he's worried that Harry's going to walk through the door at any moment. But he manages to get through all of them and put the phone back like nothing happened.

When Harry finally does come home, it's around eleven at night and Niall's on his laptop doing some 'research' of sorts. Harry doesn't think anything of it and only walks into the room to kiss Niall's cheek. "Hey, babe," he hums, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around Niall's slim waist.

Niall plasters a smile on his lips and closes his laptop a little, just enough to hide the page from Harry, and scoots a little closer to Harry to rest his head on his shoulder. Harry smells of girls' perfume and Niall notices he has some body glitter on his hands, obviously not Harry's own.

"Hey," Niall returns the greeting weakly, acting tired as he yawns. Harry hums and runs his fingers through Niall's hair, and Niall's positive that his hair will be glittery now. "Sorry I was late. I got sidetracked," Harry shrugs a little and turns to the tele that's been playing something that Niall has no idea what it could be, CSI maybe? He has no clue, they're really all the same to him.

"It's alright," Niall says out of habit before he can stop himself. Harry nods and kisses the top of Niall's head before he gets up from the spot, and Niall has to catch himself before he falls over completely. He turns to Niall and smiles lightly. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna head to bed. How long will you be out here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Niall shrugs a little and grabs his laptop again. "Uh, I think I'm gonna stay up for a while longer," he smiles lightly, and Harry nods before he leaves the room and Niall can tell that the bedroom door shut so he opens his laptop again to continue on with what he was doing.

He has a tab open to one of the blonde girls' facebook page and he's silently scrolling through everything. It takes a lot of digging, but eventually he finds her address and he writes it down on the slip of paper next to her number. He does the same with the other girls and soon enough he has the names, numbers, and addresses of every single girl Harry has even even flirted with through text.

When he finally is happy with his work, he puts the slip of paper in the back of his phone case so he always has it and heads to the bedroom quietly. Harry's already asleep and stretched out on the bed completely so there's barely any room for Niall, and Niall would've just grabbed his pillow and left to the living room to sleep on the couch but right now he's got a fire burning deep in his core and instead he pushes Harry over so he has room to sleep.

He doesn't cuddle up to Harry and the whole time he tries to sleep, he plots the perfect plan.

**viii.**

Niall wakes up before Harry the next morning, so he kisses Harry's cheek and gets out of bed to start his day. Harry's phone is sitting on the bedside table, and Niall snatches it up quickly and quietly to set all his messages and emails to be sent to Niall's phone at the same time Harry gets them.

He doesn't start his usual rutine, instead getting dressed and going out to his car. He doesn't even leave Harry a note to tell him where he's going, he just leaves. He has some things he needs to do and no, he doesn't need Harry to know about them.

Once he gets in his car, his hand immediately finds its way to his pocket to fish out his phone and get the slip of paper with the names and addresses. He puts the paper on his dash and starts his car, driving off to the first girl's house.

**ix.**

At around midnight, all the lights in her house go off and Niall decides that maybe it's time to leave back home.

**x.**

When Niall finally does get home, it's no surprise that his phone is filled with notifications from Harry and another girl, but he wasn't sure which one because he hasn't programmed any of the girls' numbers in his contacts yet.

He makes a mental note for himself to do that in the morning but for now he's too caught up in reading over the texts. So far they're just texts talking about how the girl had fun with Harry last night and really Niall doesn't know what she's talking about because Harry was with him the whole night. But oh well, Niall doesn't care for right now because he's now busy getting ready to slip in bed with Harry's sleeping figure.

Harry's arms instinctively wrap around Niall's waist and Niall lets Harry spoon him while he stays up, formulating and plotting.

**xi.**

Some days Niall hates that he's famous.

He can't fucking go anywhere without someone spotting him or following him around with cameras. Harry used to help calm him down but now he's obviously too buried in some blonde bitch's pussy. And now that fact is starting to sink in, and Niall's blood is boiling under his skin with every breath he takes during the day.

There have been more pictures and rumors floating around about Harry and the blonde girl, Ellie apparently. Niall makes sure not to act too oblivious or too knowing about it when Harry looks more suspicious than usual. He swears he has lying down to a near perfection. It's almost like he invented it.

Though it's not like he has to lie to Harry a lot. He's gone all day every day and so far Harry's only asked him where he's going twice, and both times he's only had to say Simon wanted to talk to him. Niall's starting to wonder if Harry cares at all where he's going.

But Niall supposes that it's kind of a good thing that Harry doesn't ask where he's going because then he can go out without suspicion and scope out Ellie's house. So far he's gone out to 'stalk', more or less, her house every day that week. He's got her schedule down pretty well. At seven she gets up and goes to the kitchen, makes herself a cup of coffee, and reads the news paper until seven-thirty when she goes upstairs to shower with the radio turned up loudly to some kind of country shit that makes Niall wants to gag. Then at eight she gets out of the shower and gets dressed, puts on pounds of makeup, and does her blonde hair up in a pony tail.

She's usually done by around nine and heads down to her car, then drives to the Starbucks in the high end of town to work until five. She then drives back home and changes into something more comfortable, or slutty, whatever the female style is now because honestly Niall doesn't know and didn't care. Then after she changes she takes some selfies and Niall always rolls his eyes.

After she changes is usually when the schedule changes a little. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she has friends over and they get drunk like the little sluts they are, then on Tuesdays and Thursdays she just sits at home alone until around ten at night when she goes to someone's house until around midnight.

Then on weekends she sleeps in until noon and gets up, getting showered and dressed. And she stays in lazy clothes until around nine when she gets slutty again to go clubbing until three in the morning.

Niall kind of wonders how she functions with that little amount of sleep and maximum amount of hangovers but at the same time he doesn't care. He's just thankful that he can least get away with watching her without anyone watching him and exposing his strange behavior to the world.

**xii.**

Niall is able to slip out of the flat unnoticed by anyone, not even Harry, so obviously he sneaks out to a seemingly empty alleyway with a pocket knife encased in his fist deep in his front pocket in the middle of the night. Really he just went out for a walk on the streets but there were small noises from behind a dumpster further down the alley and obviously it's Niall's human instinct to want to investigate.

What he finds is a light furred cat rummaging through a bag of trash on the ground next to the dumpster and there's a weird feeling in the pit of Niall's stomach as he crouches down to pet its head. Niall bites his lip and holds on to the back of the cat's neck to hold it still. The cat tries to get away from Niall but it claws Niall's wrist and Niall sucks in a breath.

"Stupid pussy," he grumbles and drops the cat who hisses at Niall in turn. It tries to run from him but Niall is bigger than it and catches it by the tail, making the animal mewl out loudly, but Niall doesn't care because his hands are currently on the cat's neck before there's a satisfying click and the animal falls limp on the ground. And Niall gets curious as to what's inside the cat so he digs the knife out of his pocket and flips the animal on its back, its belly exposed. He's piercing the blade through the ribcage with some resistance before there's some blood staining the blonde color of the cat's fur and Niall uses the end of his blade to dig out guts and organs so he can spread them out to his liking.

Then it occurs to him that he just killed and gutted an animal, and strangely enough that fact doesn't bother Niall one bit.

**xiii.**

And it also doesn't bother Niall when he spends every day the next few weeks going out to kill and gut more cats.

**xiv.**

When Niall comes home at night with a bloodied knife in his hand and crimson staining halfway up his forearm, Harry never seems to notice. Niall always washes his hands and knife in the kitchen sink, sometimes managing to smear blood on the counter top or sink handles.

Since Niall's trips outside to maim small animals, the house hasn't been cleaned like it used to be. In fact, the flat's kind of gone to shit. Harry's noticed and is upset because he's used to having the flat cleaned comepletely with a little blond maid running around and tending to his every need.

And it's not like that's all he notices. The dishes haven't been done either, and neither has the laundry. Honestly it's been so long that Harry's not sure if he remembers how to work the machine, but somehow he manages to get a load started without blowing anything up.

Then he goes to the kitchen to wash the dishes, but he trips over a pair of his shoes and curses loudly. "God fucking,  _dammit_ , Niall!" He shouts to no one really, since Niall's not home.

But then the door opens and in steps a blond boy with a spring in his heels. His hands are messy with cat's blood and there's a small smear on his forehead from brushing away his fringe as he gutted the animal but his hair has fallen in his eyes again so Harry can't see it. Niall doesn't notice Harry at first but when he does, his whole face lights up and he skips over to him to peck him on the cheek, then his frowning lips.

"Hey, babe," Niall hums happily, going to the kitchen to wash off his hands and forehead. Harry follows after him with crossed arms and leans against the door frame in the entrance.

"Where have you been?" Harry frowns a little and, after he sees Niall still smiling happily to himself, he becomes a little angry. "What are you so damn happy about?" He huffs.

Niall just turns to him after he washes his hands completely, leaning against the sink. "We should have sex."

And the statement catches Harry by surprise, but he's not totally opposed to the suggestion. So with that, Harry strides forward and kissed Niall full on the lips.

**xv.**

Niall's not sure when or how they got there, but Niall's currently laying on the bed, fully naked, with Harry hovering over him. They're kissing and grinding and things are messy as they grow incredibly hard.

Harry pulls away from Niall's lips for a moment and gives Niall a look, and Niall knows Harry well enough to know to move on his hands and knees when Harry looks at him like that. Once he's in the right position, though, Harry finds himself too lazy to reach over Niall for the lube so instead he tries something he's always wanted to do.

Harry's hands are firmly on Niall's ass cheeks and for a moment Niall's confused as to why Harry isn't putting his fingers inside him or at least reaching over him for lube, but then there's a wet feeling on his rim and it occurs to him that there's now a  _tongue_ inside him as Harry licks and kisses and sucks at his entrance. It's a new and weird feeling for Niall but he doesn't mind it because soon Harry pulls away and wets his fingers more before he goes straight to pushing one inside of Niall. The number of fingers increase to three and Niall fucks himself down on Harry's long digits as they curl inside him.

Harry's fingers leave Niall's hole and Niall feels so empty when they do, but Harry's tongue is inside him again and he feels good,  _so_  good now that he lets out a different sound to anything he's ever made and that sound goes straight to Harry's dick. Harry's pretty sure he's never been this hard before and it amazes him that even after all this time Niall can still do this to him, but he doesn't think about that for long when his tongue leaves Niall again and instead he pumps his erection and fingers Niall at the same time.

The next time Harry's digits leave Niall, instead of his tongue, the head of Harry's cock is pushed inside of Niall with little warning and Niall thinks maybe he's going to get ripped open. It's been so long since he'd had anything inside him and it's no secret that Harry's huge. But Harry's completely inside him soon and there's a burn he hasn't felt in a while, even though he remembers the pain well. It doesn't last long, of course, though, because Harry gives Niall time to adjust to his size and soon enough Niall's pushing his hips back for more.

Harry starts thrusting immediately, and Niall let's out a sound that tells Harry he's hit the spot inside Niall that makes him crazy. He still remembers where Niall's prostate is, even though it hasn't been  _that_ long but it has been quite a while. Niall's tighter around him than Harry remembers because of it but he doesn't complain because really it feels amazing.

Harry knows he should probably go slower than he normally would since Niall's getting used to it still but he can't help it when his thrusts get harder and faster. Niall cries out with every thrust as well, his eyes squeezing shut from pleasure. It's actually a mix for Niall, between pain and pleasure though the longer they went on the more Niall got used to it.

Niall's feeling everything he's forgotten about over the past few weeks, though most he's missed feeling most of them, he knows the feeling he has in the pit of his stomach means he's close. He doesn't want to be, really, because Harry feels so good inside of him, but he's so close now that he's panting heavier than usual. Harry notices and gives a quick squeeze to Niall's waist before Niall releases a few moment later.

His body is buzzing as Harry rides him through his high, and Harry soon comes inside of him. He's sensitive when he collapses on the bed sheets beneath him, Harry still buried inside of him. Once Harry does pull out of him, he's uncomfortable from being sweaty and leaky.

Harry lays down next to him and pulls him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and tracing random patters in his side. Niall missed this, he really did, just the holding each other they did once they were spent and tired. Niall's hand rests on Harry's chest lazily, his eyes drooping before they close shut.

He hears a soft 'I love you' leave Harry's lips before he drifts off into a restful sleep.

**xvi.**

When Niall wakes up the next morning, Harry's still soundly asleep with his arms wrapped sweetly around Niall's waist. It brings a smile to Niall's face, and even when Niall pulls away from Harry to make breakfast, Harry tightens his grip on Niall automatically.

Niall's forgotten how sweet Harry can be. He's ashamed to say it but he's been so caught up in stalking the girl Harry's been messing around with to actually do anything with him. It's been go go go with Niall lately and he knows he hasn't been taking care of Harry like he used to or even taking care of the flat so Niall feels guilty when he pulls away from Harry completely.

But today is different in the sense that Niall pulls on boxers and goes to the kitchen to make Harry breakfast. There are dishes piling high in and around the sink, and stains from different foods on the counters. Niall wonders how the hell Harry hadn't gotten so frustrated that he just cleaned everything up but then again, there's that Ellie girl that Harry's probably too caught up with to care about the cleanliness of his flat.

Before Niall can even think about cooking, he has to go through the kitchen to clean what he can. There's a load of clean dishes in the dish washer so Niall starts with that, putting everything away before he starts washing the dirty dishes.

It takes about three loads of dishes before they're all clean but Niall makes himself busy between loads by doing laundry. Everything is done by the time Harry gets up and Niall wonders how he slept through Niall flying around the house to get everything done. Or maybe he got up when Niall started vacuuming and took a shower since Niall notices that his hair is slightly damp.

"Morning, darling," Harry hums from the hallway as Niall puts the vacuum away. Niall smiles at him, walking over to kiss him sweetly. "Morning," he hums back, and Harry's arms wrap around his waist comfortably.

"How's your bum?" Harry chuckles as he asks, squeezing Niall's sides teasingly. Niall rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "It's distracting when I'm trying to clean," Niall chuckles with him, draping his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry only smiles and looks around, though his can't see much of the family room from the hallway.

"It looks great so far, babe," Harry says, placing a kiss on Niall's cheek before he pulls away from him to look further into the room. Everything's mostly done in the room except for a few things that need dusting but Niall was planning on doing that later, or maybe telling Harry to do it to help him out. There're a few baskets of laundry on the couch, one basket half full with folded clothes, another with folded towels, and one full of items that need to be folded. Niall figures he can put that stuff away later when he's had breakfast.

 _Oh, breakfast,_ Niall thinks. Wasn't he going to start breakfast?

But just as Niall goes to open his mouth, Harry's cut him off. "What's for breakfast?" And the question is simple, and Niall knows he was just going to say that he was about to start breakfast, but for some reason it ticks Niall off to no end. Maybe it's because Harry asked like he was expecting there to be breakfast made just because Niall was running around the house to get everything cleaned. Niall doesn't know, but he's upset now.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd just go buy us breakfast," Niall replies, looking up at Harry as he crosses his arms over his chest. Harry doesn't seem to care or even notice Niall's tone as he sits down on the couch, pushing some baskets out of his way.

"Alright, cool. I'm tired of cereal anyway," Harry shrugs, and then his attention is on the tele instead of on Niall. Niall huffs a sigh and turns to their bedroom, getting dressed to go out and get breakfast. Maybe he'll 'accidentally' mix up Harry drink order. But then again Harry wouldn't be happy and it'd make Niall feel guilty inside.

And a thought occurs to Niall.  _Why would he feel guilty about something like that will all of this other shit he's done?_  The question is very simple, really, but it throws Niall off completely.

He's killed animals, for God's sake, and he doesn't feel a thing when he does, yet he feels guilty about even thinking about getting Harry upset.

Niall knows he's had people tell him his relationship with Harry is unhealthy but he thought they were talking about being the same gender. Maybe they were talking about this exact thing, Niall doing things for Harry unconditionally. Because really, he's only killing animals to relieve stress and he wouldn't even have stress if someone hadn't taken Harry from him. So, in Niall's mind, this is all Ellie's fault.

And with his mind made up, Niall leaves the house to go get his perfect fiancé some coffee and pastries.

**xvii.**

Niall arrives at the coffee shop in no less than fifteen minutes or so, and he's not even surprised when he's met by Ellie, the one who had been sending all those terrible pictures of her in lingerie to Harry. He tries hard not to roll his eyes, tries extra hard not to seem rude at all when she finally walks towards him. Her face lights up right after she sees Niall, with that terrifying grin girls get when they see someone they hate and want to one-up, and Niall knows what's about to come next is not going to be pleasent for him.

"Hey, I know you," she hums in a happy voice, but Niall can hear the undertone of a snotty giggle and he wants to rip her nose off her face. But he returns the little smile she had given him with a happier one, in faux innocence of everything that has been happening between her and Harry. Wouldn't want to blow everything right away, after all; his planning wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah, hi," Niall says, holding a hand out for her to shake. They shake hands quickly and Niall notices that her nails are painted a gastly pink, so terrible that Niall really wants to pry her fingernails off. And the image runs through his mind a few times, as if time had slowed, but he's snapped out of it when she starts talking again.

"Getting something for Harry, then?" Ellie asks, batting her obviously fake lashes because, well, no one can have that thick of eyelashes unless they use growth syrum, fake lashes, and wear about twenty coats of mascara at the same time. Her whole face seems fake, now that Niall can get a better look, but he doesn't blame Harry for being attractive to her because she really could be a pretty girl if she didn't try so hard.

Niall nods his head and gives a gleaming smile. He steps up to the counter to order drinks and little breakfast sandwiches, even though he thinks Harry won't want to eat. Ellie gives a little giggle from behind him and Niall turns back to her so he doesn't seem quite as rude. "Yeah, just getting us both a little something for breakfast," he answers with a little smile. Ellie nods and takes the cup that's given to her from across the counter, and when she takes a sip, bright red lipstick is caked on the hole in the top and Niall wants to gag, but he doesn't mind the color because it's a pretty, almost blood-like red.

"Goodbye, then, Niall. Tell Harry I say hello," Ellie says once her lips are pulled away from the cup, and Niall wants to snicker because  _of course_  Ellie's name is written on the side of the cup like some kind of teenage white girl that wears ugg boots and, oh, look what's on Ellie's feet. It's not even cold out and Ellie looks really, really ridiculous, but Niall doesn't say a thing, doesn't even pretend to notice.

"Oh, I will," Niall says in turn, giving her a slight wave, and then she's off and Niall thanks the Lord. A few minutes more of that and he would've shot himself, or shot someone else. But in that time he's given his drinks and food and he heads back home with a bit of a sour taste in his mouth.

**xviii.**

When Niall gets back home, he's got two coffees in his hand and a bag of food under his arm. He walks in the house and sets everything down on the table near the door, huffing a sigh before he takes it all back to the kitchen.

Harry is still asleep and Niall can tell from the large snores that are filling one half of the house, and Niall snickers to himself. A smile grows on his face because it really is adorable, the way Harry snores, and he's missed hearing it every morning since their engagement.

It's been almost three months since they've gotten engaged and so far Niall thinks that nothing's going to get done. They've gotten passed any hardships they would have fan-wise, though they haven't even started planning the whole wedding part of this and it's stressing Niall out because what if that never gets done? Harry's always got plans when Niall asks about sitting down and talking about it and yet he's always wanting to do things with Niall when he's busy. Niall's starting to think it's just to piss him off, but no, because Harry's way too nice to do that.

And besides, it's not like Niall doesn't drop what he's doing to do whatever Harry needs him to do because he does, he really  _does,_ and he does it rather quckly when he's asked. Harry's done that maybe, what, a handful of times? And those were only times when Niall was bleeding out or dressed how Harry liked so he could have his clothes torn off of him after. Either way, those were the only times he would ever do anything for Niall without question.

The snoring in the house stops suddenly and Niall stands up straight, his senses on high alert until he sees Harry walk out. "Morning, babe," he greets, a coffee in his hand now.

Harry nods his head to Niall and takes the coffee from him, takes a sip and sits at the breakfast nook. He doesn't say a word, though, just grunts to show he was paying attention.

"Right," Niall mumbled to himself, then clears his throat to get Harry's attention again. "I was thinking we could spend the day planning the wedding? You know, maybe go to shops and try wedding cakes or summat?"

Harry nods again and sets his cup down. "Sure. I can go see if I'm free," he says, yawning after he stands but before he kisses the side of Niall's head, and Niall gives a smile to himself because, yes, he was going to spend the day with his fiancé.

**xix.**

Niall's a bit fed up with Harry by the time they get back home, late at night, from their wedding planning. Or, Niall's decision making because Harry had been glued to his phone the whole time.

Harry steps into the house first and Niall huffs to himself when the door is nearly closed in his face, though he doesn't say a word and instead crosses his arms over his chest.

"So, who's been getting your attention for the past twelve hours?" He asks Harry, nodding his head toward the phone in Harry's hand, and Harry still doesn't look up.

"It's no one," Harry answers, giving a sideways smile as his phone slips into his pocket and he goes to the kitchen.

Niall nods to himself and clears his throat with his fist by his mouth. "Alright, babe," he says, giving up on asking because he knows he can check his phone and see the messages himself. He does so and sees that it is Ellie, and his jaw clenches as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I think I'm going to head to bed a little early tonight," Harry says randomly, looks at the clock that says 10:23. "I've got a bit of a head ache, you know?"

Niall crowns but nods, stepping over to Harry and stands on his tip toes to kiss his lips. "Okay. Sleep well," he says, putting his phone by the charger on the counter.

Harry gives Niall a strange look and opens and closes his mouth. "You're not coming with me?" He asks.

Niall shakes his head no and gives a soft smile. "No, dear, not now. I'm still a bit buzzed from the coffee we had with lunch," he lies, blinking his eyes innocently, however, because he knows Harry would never question it.

"Oh...'kay," Harry says, then gives Niall a half smile and a wave. "I'll be in bed. Night, baby. Love you."

Niall only nods, waves as well, and blows a kiss. Once Harry is in his bedroom and Niall hears the door click closed, his smile drops and his face is dull.

He decides this is the night.

**xx.**

Niall gets to Paul's house late, around eleven, and sneaks in through the kitchen door.

He knows not to wake Paul's family because that would be too risky-- having some guy in their house at night? That's not creepy at all.

Niall walks up to Paul's room and slips in unnoticed; silent, like he was going to murder someone. And, well, he's working on it.

He goes to the bathroom where Paul keeps his heart pills, takes a few pills and stuffs them in his pocket before he looks for a needle. He leaves the room after he's done and goes back to his car to get to work.

**xxi.**

Niall has the needle he stole in his pocket with a cap on it, the pills he stole crushed and dissolved in water in the tube. He lines his trunk in plastic wrap and makes sure it's covering everything, even makes sure he's wearing plastic gloves while he does it.

He's parked in front of Ellie's house and he knows it's a risk, but he needs to take it. Otherwise he'd be in a bigger risk of being caught. He sucks in any doubt he has and picks the lock to get into Ellie's house, thankful it's a Thursday and that she's in bed by now.

Niall's careful not to step on anything to leave anything out of place when he walks up the stairs to her room quietly, getting up there to find her laid in bed with her back turned to the door. Niall even smirks to himself because this is just way too easy, it might as well be making cupcakes.

He steps over to her and takes the needle from his pocket, moves her hair ever so slightly so her neck is exposed, and pierces it to the vein in her neck. She jumps, reaches out for anything to grab and even tries to scream, but Niall puts a hand over her mouth and nose until her flailing eventually dies down and she lays limp in his arms.

He leaves her there for now, knows she can't do much even if she tried.

**xxii.**

Eventually Niall has everything under Ellie's nails scrubbed in case she clawed him as she struggled, has a bag of her clothes packed, and her phone wiped clean of any messages between her and Harry. He even makes sure to completely wipe it just in case, along with taking her laptop and stuffing it in the bag as well.

He brings the bag down to his car first, puts it in the back seat and pops the trunk, then slowly brings her down and sets her in the plastic. Before he leaves the house, he makes sure all the doorhandles are wiped clean of any fingerprints he may have left even with gloves, and he makes sure that nothing is out of place. Just to make it look like she might have left, he leaves her phone there, leaves her drawer slightly open and things messily about as if she had packed in a hurry.

Niall gets in his car once he's satisfied with what he's done, glances in the rear view mirror to make sure that no one sees him driving away. He doesn't want to get caught, after all.

He drives to an old wooden bridge that no one ever drives on any more, parks his car near the opening, and pops the trunk. Ellie is starting to look pale and blue-like, and her body is starting to lose temperature. Niall is still able to lift her lifeless body out of the trunk, though, after he's tied her to a cinder block to make sure she stays down.

He brings her to the edge of the bridge, in the middle, and throws her body over. She falls block-first, her body hitting the water below with a splash and then there's nothing more but black looking water below. Niall smirks to himself, pats the railing of the bridge, and leaves to his car again.

**xxiii.**

Niall gets home around five in the morning with a wad of plastic wrap and his plastic gloves. He walks to the sink and puts it all down, lights a match and flicks it in. He knows deep down Harry will be irritated with him for setting fire in the house, but he pushes away the thought because Harry shouldn't be mad if it's him that has to clean it and not Harry himself.

There's black smoke coming up from the sink now and Niall opens a window to let it out, but the smoke alarm has already gone off and Harry runs to the kitchen to see what's going on.

"Niall, what the hell?" He gasps, turning the water on in the sink to let the water put out the fire that Niall had started.

Niall only shrugs, watches as the flames cease to exist. Harry frowns over at Niall once he sees the pile of plasticky rubbish in the sink.

"What was all that?" Harry asks with a bitter look on his face.

This time Niall has had enough and he holds a hand up. "I'm going to sleep," he mutters, steps past Harry, and leaves to the bedroom.

Harry doesn't bother following him, just looks at the plastic and wonders what in the hell has happened to his fiancé.

**xxiv.**

It's weeks later and Ellie's face is still on the news, her case still going on even though most people have given up or just don't care any more.

The police haven't found her anywhere and have a theory that she left town due to clothes and a bag missing, and Niall wants to pat himself on the back for having thought of it.

He's currently making tea for him and Harry, listening to the hum of the tv, though he's zoned it out because it's just more things about Ellie missing. But Harry's watching intently as he comes in with two cups, handing one to Harry.

"...officers are still keeping their eyes open for the young actress..."

Niall shakes his head at the tele and clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "It's a shame that she's gone, aye?" He hums to Harry. "I know you really liked her."

Harry glances over at Niall and gives what seems like a guilty smile. "We were pretty close, yeah," he admits.

"Do you think maybe she's...gone? Like, someone did something to her?" Harry asks quietly after.

"I hope so."

Harry looks to Niall, but all he sees is the blond smirking as he sips his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this note like three years after posting the original work and... oh boy. this is mostly unedited so i'm so sorry for the awfulness of it. anyway, thanks for reading fam 
> 
> i'm at narryjustdont.tumblr.com too!


End file.
